Larry George
Real Name: Larry Donald George Aliases: None known Wanted For: Murder, Attempted Murder Missing Since: February 12, 1988 Case Details: At 8pm on the night of February 12, 1988, a friend dropped twenty-seven-year-old Geraldine George off at her apartment complex in Talladega, Alabama. She went to the home of her neighbor, Janice Morris, and picked up her children. Janice had agreed to watch them while Geraldine was at work. Geraldine sent them back to her apartment. She briefly talked to Janice and then walked back to her apartment. When she entered, she found her estranged husband, Larry, inside. Larry was a former soldier who had been married to Geraldine for several years. That night, he broke a restraining order when he arrived at her apartment. They argued and he brandished a gun. She told her daughter to go upstairs, call her grandmother, and tell her that he was there. He followed her up and pulled the phone cord out of the jack. Geraldine rushed next door to Janice's apartment. She told her to call the police because Larry had a gun. However, she was already on the phone with her mother and had trouble hearing what she was saying. She told her that she would call her back. However, before she was able to call the police, Larry appeared and shot her in the chest. Janice morris and ralph swain.jpg|Janice Morris and Ralph Swain geraldine george1.jpg|Geraldine George Larry then shot Geraldine while Janice's children watched in horror. Finally, he shot Janice's boyfriend, Ralph Swain, in the back of the head and then fled. According to a neighbor, Larry calmly walked away from the scene and disappeared. Police and paramedics soon arrived, and pronounced Janice dead at the scene. Ralph died in the hospital soon after. Geraldine survived but is permanently paralyzed from the waist down. The next day, Larry's car was found abandoned in the forest, six miles from the murder scene. He had tried to conceal it by placing branches on top of it. A campsite was found nearby. Also, investigators found his personal belongings in and around the car. It appeared that he had been living in it for several days prior to the murders. A notebook in it suggested that he had been stalking Geraldine for several weeks. The camouflage clothing that he was wearing that night was also recovered. Sometime after the murders, Larry visited his sister in southern Alabama. He also spent some time in the Florida panhandle area, where he attended truck driving school. Some more of his belongings were found near some railroad tracks in Roanoke, Virginia. The last reported sighting of him was in Wilmington, Delaware in June of 1990. He remains at large. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the February 3, 1993 episode. It was also featured on America’s Most Wanted. Results: Captured. After this case was reaired, a viewer spotted Larry fishing along the banks of the Christina River in Wilmington, Delaware. Three days later, two detectives went there undercover and began talking with him about fishing. When he went to show them his fishing poles, one identified himself as a police officer. At this point, a struggle ensued between them and Larry. They eventually threw him in the river, and as he tried to flee downstream, he was arrested. When authorities went to investigate Larry's campsite, they found a makeshift bunker. It had a generator, heater, television, and stove. They also found several weapons, including a spear gun and a sawed-off shotgun. This led them to believe that he would resist arrest if he was found there. On April 27, 1994, he was extradited to Alabama to face murder and attempted murder charges. He was later convicted of capital murder and attempted murder and sentenced to death in the electric chair. He remains on death row, awaiting execution. Links: * Crime Stoppers - November 28, 1988 * Fugitive seen on crime show left traces in Virginia * Talladega jury quick to administer delayed justice * George vs. State (1997) * Death row appeal * Life on Alabama Death Row? 45 convicted killers have served 20 or more years * Larry George vs. State of Alabama (2019) * Larry George on Rapsheets.org * Janice Morris and Ralph Swain on Find a Grave ---- Category:Alabama Category:1988 Category:Murder Category:Attempted Murder Category:Military-Related Cases Category:AMW Cases Category:Captured